


Please have mercy

by JustyAly



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Fake Character Death, He's alive and I don't care, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustyAly/pseuds/JustyAly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is not dead. But he doesn't want to anybody knew about it. Except...<br/>And he had one request - to keep a secret.</p><p>Sorry about the quality, I still can not reach an agreement with YouTube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please have mercy




End file.
